Smurfs Season 10 (Expanded AU)
Season 10 ' is part of the ''Expanded Animated Universe created by Esquilo30, and features a collaboration of episode listings from multiple Wiki Users. Revision Status: '''OPEN Series Information There is an official lead-up episode created by VicGeorge2K9 called, "The Return Home," which entails the safe return of the time-travelling fifteen Smurfs, thus normalizing the storyline back to its originally intended state. Overview Containing 50 episodes, this marks the beginning of a great and humorous adventure by telling the story of Joey McCormick who appears in the first episode called, "A New Smurf, A New Adventure," and how he came to be cursed as a Smurf. This season also introduces new characters like Carefree and Fooly, as well as the return of Marina the Mermaid and the Pussywillow Pixies. Other new characters include Goblins and Woodsprites like Hethera and Karma. They often go hand-in-hand with the returning one-shot characters from the later seasons of the cartoon show. Some are brought up with simple goals and personalities, but several will reveal a dynamic change as they make multiple appearances. Season Specials #Later in the series, We Smurf You A Smurf Smurfy Christmas brings together a multitude of known characters from both the fanon and original cartoon alike in a wild adventure where a group of various individuals work as a team to save Christmas from the heartless witch, Chlorhydris. Celebrate the holidays with this dramatic conflict and enjoy the resolution as hearts are warmed and friendships thrive. #To welcome Spring's arrival, A Smurfy Valentine's Day involves the Smurfs and a handful of other characters celebrating the Day of Love, known as Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, Chlorhydris casts a spell to remove love from the world entirely, and it is only thanks to her disloyal Piximps that the Smurfs are able to counteract the effects. Episode Listings #A New Smurf, A New Adventure #Joey and the Pussywillow Pixies #A New Hope For Handy #Balthazar's Quest # A Piximp for the Smurfs #Smurf Mouth #Stingle #The Scream #A Day with the Smurflings #Fooly's Journey #Play a Prank with Jokey #The Littlest Valkyrie #The Snow Fairies #''We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas'' -- Holiday Special #A House for Joey #The Return of the Purple Smurfs #The Crooner Nymph #Knight of the Clover Bandit #Snappy Wants to be a Pilot #The Giant Girl #Visiting Atlantica #Stingle and his Smurfy Friendship #Laconia and Woody's Cousins #Stingle Meets Acorn #The Smurfs' Big Expedition #Syx's Heart #The Mystery of Mistbound Lake #The Smurfs in Wacky Forest #The Haunted Hospital #Clumsy's New Pet #Joey's Song #I'm Not a Smurfling Toy #Fooly's Sweetheart #Denisa Returns #''A Smurfy Valentine's Day'' -- Holiday Special #Acorn, the Tallest Pixie #It's Not Easy Being a Piximp #Jodger #A Scorpomouse in the Kitchen (pending creator) #Fooly's Woodsprite Friends (pending creator) #Como the Thief (pending creator) #The Only Option (pending creator) #Jodger's Secret (pending creator) #Into the Future (pending creator) #The Secret of the World's Paralysis (pending creator) #A New Dawn (pending creator) #The Smurfs' Support (pending creator) #Nadira (pending creator) #To the Hidden Land (pending creator) #The Last Adventure (pending creator) Up Next *Season 11 Trivia *This series was officially created by Esquilo30 on October 15th, 2011. *The main contributor to this Season is Esquilo30, who created a total of 49 episodes. *"Knight of the Clover Bandit" was initially put in by B1K3 for their Sealed Away Smurfs series, which no longer exists. It is considered the "lost episode" of this Season. *Esquilo30 was present until after October 31st, 2013 and currently awaits his return to be officially concluded. Category:Expanded Animated Universe seasons Category:Open to Community